Tzeentch
Character Synopsis Tzeentch, the God of Chaos who represents the vitality and volatility of change, is closely associated with sorcery and magic, as well as dynamic mutation, and grand, convoluted scheming. The domains of history, destiny, intrigue and plots are his chief interests, and in pursuit of these aspects he listens to the dreams and hopes of all and watches their plans take form. He is not content to merely observe, however, and chooses to interfere in the skeins of fate in order to fulfill his own, unknowably complex schemes. Tzeentch is known by an endless multitude of names, but the chief titles he bears are the Changer of the Ways, the Master of Fortune, the Great Conspirator and the Architect of Fate. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 4-A while restricted. Unknown while unrestricted | High 1-B, likely 1-A | 2-B Verse: Warhammer 40K Name: Tzeentch, epithets "The Changer of Ways" and "He Who Weaves the Threads of Fate" Gender: Has no true gender, though is often referred to as male Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time during the 2nd Millennium from the perspective of the material universe Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Change, Evolution, Intrigue, and Sorcery (as well as Fate and Hope) Special Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Possession, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality), Psychic Powers, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Grows stronger whenever significant change occurs anywhere, individuals pursue knowledge and magic, and/or mortal beings feel hope | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Large Size (Type 11), Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly) Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Solar System level while restricted (Even while being held back, his influence is spread over the entire Milky Way Galaxy. An area of space spanning numerous solar systems is rendered completely uninhabitable due to the conflict between Chaos and the Anathema. The Warp will often randomly swallow up entire sectors of the galaxy composed of numerous solar systems.), Unknown while unrestricted (Were the Emperor unable to continue holding the Chaos Gods back, the Warp's influence would flood into realspace, causing it to be completely destroyed) | High Hyperverse level (Controls The Warp, which contains an infinite number of Higher Dimensions inside a Brane World. Transcends the Material Multiverse which already encompasses so many Dimensions that it cannot be defined by limited human language), likely Metaverse Level '''(Exists beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves) | '''Multiverse Level (Is the second strongest Chaos God, only slighty behind Khorne. Changed the course of and warped thousands of universes with each passing second) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable. Omnipresent in his own realm | Immeasurable. Omnipresent in his own realm Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Unknown | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level, Unknown while unrestricted | High Hyperverse Level, likely Metaverse Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Galactic | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the thoughts of all living things throughout space-time, as well capable of viewing the totality of the past and present. The future is too variable for him to accurately view, however.) Weaknesses: Harder for him to manifest his full power outside the Warp | None notable Versions: Outside The Warp | In The Warp | Fantasy Setting Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Fate Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Empowerment Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1